


Out

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, One Shot, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Jet outs Zuko to his father and it goes how you probably expect.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 566





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Heavy homophobic violence

Zuko hated this. 

He hated sitting in a stuffy expensive restaurant. 

He hated having to speak to his father. 

He hated having to rely on his money. 

But maybe, just maybe, he could convince his father to let him change his major. He didn't have much time before he had to declare and Zuko could not be a business major. He just could not. 

His friends, the ones that his father would hate, had helped him prepare for this. 

He almost smiled as he thought about how all of them, but Sokka especially, sat down and made lists of the possible degrees he could do and the case he could make for them.

Sokka was his best friend and he was hopelessly in love with him ever since he had casually told Zuko not to read a book because it had Zuko's triggers in it. Just that casual bit of care had melted Zuko completely. 

That's why he told Sokka everything and why only Sokka knew he really wanted to do theatre but that was an impossible dream.

History though he felt he could make a case for. Sokka had stayed up with him writing out every possible objection his dad could come up with. He knew he had a solid argument. 

He just needed to get his dad to shut up his lecture long enough to listen. 

"Really Zuko! Do you intend to squander any chance at a career?" his father said in that poisonous way of his. 

Zuko knew his shoulders were by his ears as he gazed at the table. 

"History is one of the top 10 employable degrees according to Forbes. It's higher than many other degrees that sound better on paper. History requires an attention to detail and a certain amount of integrity that makes it highly sought after by even fortune 500 companies." Zuko responded from memory. 

"Hmmm…" a glance up at his father told him nothing. Ozai was nothing if not good at keeping his true thoughts to himself.

"Hi I'm Jet- oh my god Zuko?" 

Zuko felt himself sit straight upright in horror as he whipped his head to the waiter and oh god it was his asshole ex. They had dated for only a few weeks before Zuko found out he was a grade A dick. 

"I haven't seen you since-" Jet started saying with a cocky grin and Zuko had to stop him! 

"Give me just a moment!" Zuko said quickly as he leapt to his feet and pulled Jet by his arm to the other side of the restaurant.

"What the hell man?" Jet asked.

"Can you just not bring up how we know each other?" Zuko hissed.

"Why?" Why did Jet look affronted?

"Because that's my dad and he doesn't know I'm fucking gay!" He whispered frantically.

Now Jet's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh I get it. You're  _ closeted." _ He spat the word out like it was repulsive.

"Yes I'm fucking closeted! My dad would literally kill me! I need to get through college before I can cut him out!" Zuko couldn't believe Jet!

"You should be proud. It's stupid and pathetic to stay closeted now. You should just tell him. There is no reason to keep quiet." 

What the fuck!?

"Did you miss the part where my life is in danger?" Zuko asked sharply but Jet just scoffed.

Zuko swore and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Just please don't say anything about me being gay." He whispered.

Jet just made another discontented sound but hopefully he got it. 

But just in case on the way back to the table he pulled out his phone to send Sokka a quick text.

_ >>666 Jet _

That was their code if one of the gang felt they were in a dangerous situation. 

Sokka had promised to be nearby just in case because he knew more than the others about Zuko's home life. 

But surely the situation would be fine! There was no way Jet would-

"Hey Zuko! Call me next time you need a blow job! You know I'm good for it! Though I'm always up for one from you again if you're offering!" Jet yelled just as Zuko looked up to make eye contact with his father.

If he survived he was going to murder Jet.

Sokka was out of breath by the time he got to the restaurant. He  _ knew _ he shouldn't have let Zuko go alone! 

He stepped inside and ignored the hostess as he looked around for Zuko but he was nowhere to be found. 

The rest of the gang were close behind him and arrived just as Jet walked backwards out a door at the back of the restaurant, his hands throwing a double bird.

"I didn't wanna fucking work here anyway!" He was yelling and Sokka was across the restaurant and pulling Jet around to push him up against a wall by his shirt.

"What the  _ fuck _ did you do!" He snarled, "Where is Zuko!?" 

"Whoa! Sokka, man he just left with his dad. I didn't do anything." Jet replied with his hands up.

"Like fuck you didn't!" Sokka had hated Jet when he exposed him as cheating on Katara with Zuko. He hated him even more when he got to know Zuko who had been even more devastated than Katara. 

Whatever he did now made Zuko scared and that was even worse.

"Okay I just outed him! He should be thanking me, now he doesn't have to live a lie!" 

It was worse than Sokka had imagined. His jaw dropped as the gang took up yelling at Jet.

"What the fuck!? You can't- You don't OUT people Jet!" Katara was yelling.

"You're actually the worst! You want people to die!?" Toph was yelling as well. 

"Sokka. Sokka he can't breathe." And Aang's gentle touch on his arm made him realise how close he was to actually killing Jet. 

He still really wanted to. 

But they didn't have time for that trash.

Sokka let go of the asshole and silently promised himself to provide Azula his details later.

"Okay. Toph, call Uncle. All that matters is locating Zuko." Sokka ordered as he led the group out of the restaurant. 

"On it!" She called and was soon on the phone with him.

They piled into the car. 

"As soon as we get an address Aang I need you to call the cops. Use Toph's name if you have to but get them there." Sokka's voice didn't shake. Right now he could keep his head because he had someone relying on him. 

Someone precious.

He knew he shouldn't have let this meeting happen. He should have helped Iroh in convincing Zuko to rely on him. 

Zuko was strong and beautiful but he was also so fucking scared of his shithole of a father. 

Only Sokka knew how much. He had held Zuko after nightmares so much that they had given up having separate beds. 

Rooming with Zuko was the best thing. He was funny in a quiet understated way, and he never acted like Sokka was stupid just because he was goofy. He was so honest and genuine. Sokka got comfortable enough that he broke down and admitted how inferior he felt in comparison with everyone else. 

When Zuko had sat up with him and revealed his own insecurities while telling Sokka how smart and capable he was (with receipts!) Sokka fell in love. 

He hadn't exactly told Zuko yet but plenty of time for that. 

Assuming Zuko's dickhole of a dad didn't kill him first. 

Sokka bit his lip in worry. 

"I got an address!" Toph yelled, "Uncle is going to meet us there!" 

"Good work Toph! Aang?" 

"On it!" 

Sokka listened as Toph repeated the address and immediately started driving in that direction.

"I'm coming Zuko." He muttered as he spun the steering wheel. 

Zuko curled up in a foetal position on the ground, his hands protecting his head as much as he could. 

He thought he was at some small business on the outskirts of town that his dad probably owned. Probably one of the shady ones. 

All he really knew was that the gravel dug into his skin as he endured his father's assault. 

"Please stop" he whimpered. 

"You're a fucking disgrace. I should have drowned you at birth. I should have known. Why else would you have such long hair." Ozai grabbed Zuko by the hair and started dragging him across the ground as Zuko struggled, crying in pain. 

He opened his eyes enough to realise he was being dragged towards a door at and something about that triggered his fight or flight even more.

Zuko was absolutely certain that if he went through that door he wouldn't come out alive.

He dug his heels in as he started screaming for help, pulling away from his father who sighed.

"Zhao, make him shut up."

His father's driver walked over with a smile.

"My pleasure sir." 

Zuko saw an opening through his panic and his martial arts classes came back to him. 

As Zhao got close enough Zuko kicked him in the crotch and used his father's surprise to get out of his grip and scramble to his feet to start running but he didn't get far before being tackled by Zhao who sat on his hips.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the messy way." His father sighed.

Sokka heard the screams before he saw Zuko. 

The sirens could be heard in the distance but he knew Katara had her phone out recording what was happening as they drove up to see a man holding a screaming and struggling Zuko down while the other was  _ pouring fucking lighter fluid on his face! _

Sokka stopped the car and was out and running before he could think.

The fucker made eye contact with Sokka as he lit a match and dropped it! 

Zuko's screams became even more terrifying but the two men used his pain as a way to escape Sokka's wrath. Probably knowing he couldn't do anything but help Zuko. 

Unfortunately he didn't know what to do.

Fortunately Katara, the EMT, did and she was right behind Sokka with the emergency kit.

She shoved Sokka out of the way as she grabbed out the fire blanket and quickly smothered the flames. Issuing Sokka orders that he obeyed without question.

At some point Sokka was able to hear more than the blood rushing through his ears, Zuko's screams, and Katara's orders.

When he did he realised he was babbling nonsense.

"You're doing so good Zuko honey, I'm sorry we weren't faster but he can't hurt you anymore. I'm going to make sure he can't hurt you. I'm going to take such good care of you." Sokka couldn't stop it and Zuko moved from screaming to sobbing, his hand groping for Sokka. 

Sokka grabbed his hand and held it tightly as he kept babbling as Zuko's horribly burnt left side of his face was revealed a d then treated.

"Sir." A new voice cut through Sokka's laser focus on Zuko and he looked up to realise that Katara had been replaced by on duty EMTs. 

"Sir I need to move him to the ambulance." The EMT said not unkindly.

"Oh uh yeah of course." Sokka let go of Zuko's hand but there was a beeping as his heart rate climbed.

"It's okay I'm coming to the hospital too. I'll meet you there with your uncle." Sokka said quickly and Zuko calmed down and let himself be moved. 

The rescue and rush to the hospital was a blur of pain and morphine. 

Zuko was out of it for a long time after that thanks to the pain meds but when his brain stopped being mush he looked over to find two people he didn't expect to get along dozing against each other. Azula and Sokka both looked tired and he didn't want to wake them to ask what happened.

Luckily Uncle came in and noticed he was awake.

"Nephew, I'm pleased to see your eyes so clear." He said softly as he came to stand by his bed.

"What…" Zuko's throat was dry and aching, "what happened." 

"Your friends called me to say you had been outed to your father and that they needed help locating you. Luckily your sister knew your father didn't know his phone could be tracked and that she knew how to track him. Thanks to Azula your friends arrived in time to help you and the police weren't far behind." Uncle explained.

"Dad?" 

"Arrested. Your friends Aang and Katara managed to get the attack on camera. The courts have already placed Azula in my care and Lu Ten is acting as your attorney. He and your friends have packed and moved all your things to our house." 

That was good. 

Zuko felt his gaze turn to Sokka.

"Your young man was most worried." Uncle said with a smile.

"He's not my- we're just- uncle!" Zuko spluttered to his Uncle's gentle laugh.

Sokka was very relieved when Ozai was put away. He had deep pockets but not as much as it turned out as Iroh and Lu Ten. Plus the evidence was overwhelming. 

Zuko, his burn still healing (though thank god with minimal scarring thanks to Katara) was so brave on the stand. Sokka was so damn proud of him.

The best moment though was as they started to lead Ozai from the courtroom Azula stood up and shouted: 

"Hey! Guess what dickweed? I'm a lesbian!" 

The look on Ozai's face was fucking priceless. As was Zuko's in the opposite way. 

The whole debacle put Zuko behind academically but the school was accomodating. He'd have to take another year to make up for missed classes but by the time the next year rolled around Zuko was ready to move back in with Sokka and start his theatre major.

Sokka couldn't help but smile at him as he fussed around the room. After a while looking wasn't enough and he crossed over to wrap his arm around Zuko's shoulder. 

"Tea?" He suggested. 

"Tea." Zuko agreed with a smile. 

They walked to the tea shop in the queer part of town (that unfortunately wasn't nearly as good as Iroh's) and Sokka was glad to see that Zuko looked happy.

"How is therapy?" Sokka asked and Zuko looked down and blushed a little.

"Good. It's probably going to be a long process but I like the lady I see now." 

"That's great!" Sokka said trying to sound encouraging.

"Only...she's wanting me to do more. Ask for what I want. I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Zuko had stopped walking and was staring at the ground. Sokka stopped as well, turning to face Zuko with one hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" He asked instead of refuting him outright. 

"What if you don't like what I want?" Zuko whispered. 

Sokka's heart was beating too fast.

"Even in the unlikely event I don't want the same thing as you," Sokka said slowly hoping Zuko wanted the same, "I would still want to be with you." 

When Zuko didn't look up at him or say anything Sokka decided to take a risk.

"Zuko. Whatever it is I will still be in love with you." 

Zuko sucked in a shocked breathe and when he looked up at Sokka with wide eyes for a split second he thought he had read it wrong. But then Zuko was smiling.

"You mean it?" Zuko asked.

"Of course I do." And god Sokka would pay to see that smile always on his face.

"I love you too." Zuko said it quietly but with such real joy that Sokka had to kiss him.

So he did and Zuko smiled into it.

Sokka smiled back and then pulled away to hold his hand. 

"Let's get that tea and celebrate being a couple." Sokka grinned and Zuko smiled back.

He was smiling until they stepped into the café and a familiar voice called out to them.

"See? I did a good deed or else you'd still be living a lie. So your sister shouldn't have had me expelled." Zuko went pale but still grabbed Sokka's arm to stop him from walking over and killing Jet.

"Sokka leave it." Zuko begged but Sokka was so fucking angry.

"A good thing?! If I was just a little later Zuko would be dead because  _ you _ thought it was a good idea to out someone to their homophobic parent!" 

The cafe went dead silent. 

"This true Jet?" Someone asked.

"Well he's not dead so it's clearly not that bad." Jet tried to argue.

"Not that bad?" A deep voice said from the back of the cafe as the screech of chairs being shoved back rang out.

"I think you need to get educated. Outing someone is never okay. People die that way." A very big guy was standing with some friends and now Jet looked unsure.

"It's better then living a lie!"

"That's not your call Jet." Smellerbee said picking up her tea and walking away with Longshot. 

Jet looked around and saw he had no one willing to agree with him. 

"Tch." Jet left in a hurry and the big men came over to Zuko who was hiding behind Sokka. 

"Young man you don't need to worry. That boy won't be bothering you or anyone around here." The man offered.

"Thank you." Zuko said very quietly. 

The café soon picked up but now Zuko was quiet and withdrawn as they took their seats.

"Zuko what Jet did to you was wrong. Everyone should get to decide when and who they come out to. You deserved to be able to do that from a place of safety. And for the record? I would have asked you out either way." Sokka said putting his hand over Zuko's.

Zuko nodded.

"I know...I know it's not my fault and that just because he's behind bars doesn't justify me having to go through that I just…" 

"Shhh" Sokka said softly as he held Zuko's hand in his, "you're safe now and I wish you hadn't gone through that but you did and we'll help you heal. But it's not your fault. I love you Zuko." 

Zuko was still staring at the table.

"And hey," Sokka continued in his same earnest voice, "maybe Ozai will understand better when he's taking ten dicks a day in prison without lube." 

The got Zuko to bark out an incredulous laugh and look up at Sokka.

"Oh my god Sokka prison rape is not funny!" But he was smiling again.

"No it's not but it still got a smile out if you." Sokka's grin was unapologetic.

"You're the worst." Zuko said but he was still smiling.

"You love it."

Zuko's face softened as squeezed Sokka's hand.

"Yeah, I really do." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some angst to get off my soul today 
> 
> Also this was an argument I literally saw someone on Tumblr make to justify outing someone else. It was horrifying
> 
> Don't out people kids


End file.
